1. Field of the Invention
The resent invention relates to a waterfowl decoy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waterfowl decoy for selectively simulating feeding in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for waterfowl decoys have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,908 to McCrory teaches an improved animated wildfowl decoy with self-contained power and control systems featuring selectable solar energy power or alternative battery power, continuous solar energy re-charge of battery, unique new highly efficient capstan type torque conversion system, positive movement back and forth across the water, automatic direction reversal, sporadic movements, and unaffected by wind, currents or shallow water.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,214 to McCrory et al. teaches an improved wildfowl decoy featuring electromechanical means for lifelike motion when operated upon water. Anchored the same as regular wildfowl decoy it, while operating, moves continuously and produces a continuous outflow of ripples upon the water surrounding it. It is uncomplicated, durable long running, and cost is low.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,022 to Sumrall et al. teaches a self-propelled floating decoy for simulating the swimming characteristics of waterfowl. Propulsion in the water is produced by a sculling tail fin which also causes a side to side rocking motion that simulates the back and head movement of a live duck paddling its feet. The decoy includes a flat base with a shallow draft. The flat bottom of the base is the lowest point in the water with no obstructions that would become entangled in congested water. An opening in the rear end extends through the base so that an electric motor driven propulsion system moves a tail fin coupled to said propulsion system through the opening. A decoy shell representative of a water fowl is attached to the base. The tail fin moves from side to side providing a motion to the decoy approximating the motion of a swimming water fowl.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,990 to Okimoto teaches a bird decoy movement system for simulating the movement of a bird. Some bird decoys are manufactured with legs that pivot at the lower part of the body. These decoys also have a prefabricated opening on the bottom of the body behind the pivotal legs. The preferred embodiment of the present invention takes advantage of the existing design in that the motion device is mounted in the prefabricated opening. The rotary motion of an arm mounted on the motion device shaft imparts a linear motion to a rod mounted on the end of the arm. When the other end of the arm is attached to a fixed rod in a ground plane, the decoy pivots about the pivotal legs and simulated feeding. Other embodiments simulate movement of a shell type decoy and a full body decoy with fixed legs.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,936 to Parr et al. teaches a decoy, for simulating a wildfowl in feeding position, that has a body within a keel located beneath the body. The body houses a motor and motor controller, for intermittently rotating an axle with outer ends, located outside the body, having paddle members thereon. Rotation of the axle, and thus the paddle members, causes the water in which the decoy is deployed to splash. The motor controller permits operator selectable durations of energization time and idle time for rotation of the paddle members. A sliding weight in the keel permits adjustment of pitch of the decoy. A counterweight permits balance adjustment, thereby permitting operation of the decoy to include a roll, or rotation about a vertical axis. The decoy also has a unique fitting for attachment of an anchor.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for waterfowl decoys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a waterfowl decoy for selectively simulating feeding in water that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a waterfowl decoy for selectively simulating feeding in water that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a waterfowl decoy for selectively simulating feeding in water that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a waterfowl decoy for selectively simulating feeding in water. An articulating apparatus includes a motor, a threaded rod, a weight, a motion-reversing toggle switch, and a motion-reversing sliding plate having forward and rearward-stopping tabs. The motion-reversing toggle switch is toggled forwardly when the weight moves forwardly enough to contact and move the forwardmost-stopping tab forwardly, causing the motor to reverse, and when the weight moves rearwardly enough to contact and move the rearwardmost-stopping tab rearwardly, the motion-reversing toggle switch is toggled rearwardly causing the motor to reverse, with such back and forth motion of the weight causing the body to duck in and out of the water and imitate feeding. The articulating apparatus further includes a normally closed-movement termination switch that is selectively engaged by the rearwardmost-stopping tab, and when engaged, opens and prevents power from communicating with the motor, terminating motion of the weight so as to cease the body from ducking in and out of the water, while assuring that the body is in a non-feeding position, and a normally-opened momentarily-closed electrical switching device that when closed momentarily shorts out the normally closed-movement termination switch so as to allow the body to continue ducking in and out of the water, if desired. The electrical switching device can be either a remote control switch, a timer switch, or a random generator switch.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.